I'm all nun of love
by crysz
Summary: Sakura Kinimoto is just not your ordinary rich girl, she does have a mysterious famous actor, brother a model, mother and a very successful businessman, father…a mysterious family in Japan but don’t you think that she needs to be like them?


Obitakuleht: Hi! Guys sorry if I did not update my first story because I am working again with another stories I mean I have stories that I doubting to post or uh what? I don't know that if I want to continue writing or well uhm I have to study study just to pass… well lets going on with my story…. And I really like to thanks everybody! He he he…. Especially Nicole...

Summary: Sakura Kinimoto is just not your ordinary rich girl, she does have a mysterious famous actor, brother a model, mother and a very successful businessman, father…a mysterious family in Japan but don't you think that she needs to be like them? But can you expect that she is a religious teenager and willing to serve God or what you called nun… you don't expect that do you? You didn't even can imagine that Li Syaoran the one and only your rich playboy … will fall in love with Sakura

"…"speaking   
'…' thoughts  
P.O.V. point of view  
Flashback   
End of flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! I know

Title: Unacceptable  
Chapter1: Training to be a nun

"Oh, come on you, guys. I wanted this since I was little," said Sakura Kinimoto, a girl with beautiful emerald eyes, creamy white skin and long brown hair. She was arguing with her parents and her annoying brother because of what she wants to do with her life and that's to be a nun…

"But Saku, do you want to risk what you have now? I know that you're popular with being the most gracious and a straight A student but you are going to change your life forever if you keep on insisting on being a nun!" Touya Kinimoto shouted to his younger sister. Touya was the most mysterious bachelor in all of Japan.

"Darling, think about it before you choose on being a nun. Don't you think that all your suitors will be shocked?" Nadeshiko Kinimoto, her mother, was the most famous model in all of Japan. She can accept that when Sakura asked of who or what she can have but wanting to be a nun was a different story.

"Your mother is right. I remember that when you were young, you wanted to be a model like your mother. But I can't even imagine that you wanted to be a nun! Honey, don't you think that your life can be in danger, being one of the wealthiest people in Japan and all?" Her father, Fujitaka Kinimoto, said. Fujitaka was a very secretive man that brought his family to a luxurious life.

"Mom, Dad, Touya…" Sakura whined. "You know that my reasons are justifiable. I've only wanted to serve God, help the poor and—I just want to serve everybody!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But honey, you can serve everybody even if you're not a nun, can't you pick another course? You are a very talented, after all." Fujitaka said.

"Your father is right, honey. You can have any course like… a fashion designer like your cousin Tomoyo." Nadeshiko said then looked at her husband and son who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. I can have any course that I want to take like Tomoyo but I'm not like her," she answered her mother then got up from her seat. She then walked towards the window and leaned on it.

"But Saku, if you become a nun… who will inherit your beauty and your goodness? Who will give me a grandchild besides your brother?" Her mother asked.

A phone suddenly rang.

"Uhm, excuse me. My manager just called and I need to go now. I'll just talk to you guys later." Touya interrupted. He stood from his seat and walked away.

"Well honey, we'll talk about this later." Fujitaka said then got up and kissed her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye, darling. I have rehearsal today so I'll be late." Nadeshiko said. She kissed her on the cheeks and walked towards the door then waved at her in a gesture of goodbye.

Sakura sighed. She walked toward her room to think. When she got to her room, she lied down on her bed and mused.

'Why can't my family accept what I want to be? Since I was little, they already knew that I've always wanted to be a nun.' She sighed. 'I can't loose hope now. Oh, wait a minute, where did my brother go anyway? I thought that it was his day off today… Well, no need to think about it right now. I still need to go to the church and talk to the mother superior.'

At the convent…

"Mother Superior, how long will it take if I joined the convent this year?" Sakura questioned.

"Well let's see… It will take years before you could be a nun. It's a rather long process, you see. Can you wait for that long dear?" Mother Superior asked sweetly.

"I can definitely wait."

"Ah, I remember. You're the little girl I always see inside the church a few years ago. You are a very humble child when I first met you. Religious, too, but don't you think you're a bit too young to be a nun?" Mother Superior asked curiously. "There are plenty of things life can bring you. You may never know what's in store for you in the future." Mother Superior winked at her.

Sakura blushed.

"But if you're mind is fixed on wanting to be a nun, you can try." She smiled at Sakura's beaming face. "Well, you have to go now, my dear. I still have plenty of things to do. Goodbye, my dear." 

Sakura nodded her head and stood up from her seat. She smiled at the nun. "Goodbye, sister." She turned and was already at the door when the nun's voice rang through the room.

"Think about it before planning to go on."

Sakura closed the door behind her with a soft thud and walked out of the church. She looked back at the building behind her and confusedly tousled her auburn locks.

'What's with her?' She shrugged. 'Maybe I should go to Tomoyo and arrange some things. Perhaps I need to go to Eriol too.' 

End 

Obitakuleht: so what do you think... this is my second fic. And I know that I can't update my other fic. I know the first chappie is soooo short and I will try my best to update sooner… Pls. review! Thanks for reading…


End file.
